1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method of modifying a logical library configuration from a remote management application, and more particularly pertains to a method of displaying and modifying a logical library (partition) configuration of a 3584 removable media tape library from a web-based remote management application.
A media tape library can include a plurality of storage tapes of data and information in different media types, such as DLT tape cartridges or LTO tape cartridges, which are stored in storage slots. An automated tape cartridge gripper can insert a selected tape cartridge into a drive for retrieving (reading) data from the tape cartridge or storing (writing) data into the tape cartridge. A media tape library typically can include a web server, and a control program for running and controlling operation of the logical library. The web server enables remote access from a remote web browser. A media tape library typically can include tape grippers, tape media, tape drives, hard drives, control ports and disk arrays.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The 3584 media tape library is a product available from IBM Corporation, and is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/878,469, filed Jun. 11, 2001 for Method To Partition A Data Storage And Retrieval System Into One Or More Logical Libraries. An existing method used on the 3584 removable media tape library operates by displaying multiple UI (User Interface) display panels, with each display panel being specific to a single logical library. For example, the 3584 operator panel displays two UI display panels for each logical library, a first display panel for “how many drives do you want?,” and a second display panel for “how many storage slots do you want?”. A user must iterate one at a time through 2 UI display panels for each logical library, starting with the first logical library, and then proceed in a set sequence through n logical libraries. A user who wants to make a change to a previous selection for a logical library must back up sequentially through all of the UI display panels, in the reverse set sequence, until the desired UI display panel is reached.